Talk:Kog'Maw/@comment-25398475-20160524183555/@comment-28163780-20160825050340
As a kog maw main id like to point out the flaws in your statements. 1. your build will not reach 400 ap. in fact it would not even reach 300. exaggerating it makes no difference on the actual numbers. 2. warlords does not give you any dmg it gives lifesteal. the one you want is ferver of battle. 3. your calculations do not include armor or mr so they are extremely high as most champs have around 90 base armor at lvl 18 which is almost a 50% dmg reduction and you have no armor pen. 4. his base ad at lvl 18 is 98 not 220 5. even with the items you have his ad will reach only 200 not 220 but will basically be halved by his w 6. elixer of sorcery only applies to champs once every 5 seconds 7. wtf are you doing without runaans on kogmaw 8. mixed dps my ass. most of your dmg is physical with about a 2 - 1 physical to magical ratio at that is including tanks with armor and the higher base armor at lvl 18 of all champs about 2 - 1 armor to mr for melee and 3 - 1 for ranged. 9. no champion has 1500 base health at lvl 18 the average is 2000 with only a few being very far under 2000 at around 16-1700. 10. easy counters: yas: (windwall) jax: (dodge) teemo: (blind) braum: (shield) or you can just cc him because hes not likely to be kiting unless he scripts or knows how to use his hotkeys like a scripter and even then hes not moving that far per attack move so any point and click cc should be easy to land. theres probably more but i dont feel like writing all of them 11. your bork calculations are wrong also you need to calculate for the emenies hp going lower as it deals 6% ''current ''health and the average over the course of going from full health to dead is not 3% (i dont remember the actual average but its somewhere on the net) and also you should not have halved both numbers to calculate 12. nashors does 15% of ap which with 200 is 30 extra plus the base which is 45 total add guinsoos and its only 60 13. where the heck do you get your number for average max health you do realize that it depends on the champions that are played most and their most used builds and also the amount of tanks on a team 14. barely anyone builds thornmail nowadays and if they are, they will have enough armor to literally make you useless 15. exhaust gives 40% dmg reduction 30% reduced as and ms -10 armor and mr whereas challenging smite only reduces by 20% 16. you arent accounting for challenging smites other part of its passive which is the true dmg over 3 seconds and it also only lasts for 3 seconds 17. why did you change from a 3000 health target to a 1500 health one only for bork 18. rageblade in actuality provides 1.5 dmg to 10 attacks not 5 but since you can basically average that to 1.5 over 5 ill let it slide 19. rageblade completely changes the numbers for bork as it will do 18% current health every 2 hits 20. you arent calculating that the red buff does dmg over time 21. you arent calculating kogs w with the amount of ap you have gained and also the base dmg which at rank 5 does 20 + 2% + .75% every 100 ap so with 200 ap it would be 20 = 3.% max health which on a 3000 health target does 112.5 dmg 22. you should have divided 1100 by 5 (*.2) when calculating bork 23. your healing amount is completely wrong considering all the errors in your calculations previously 24. you need to calculate the fact that fervor(what you said was warlords) stacks over time not all at once